


Destressing

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [60]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Backstory, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 11:45:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7266862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James wants to tell him to stop, but he can't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destressing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheOnlySPL](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOnlySPL/gifts).



> Date Written: 20 June 2016  
> Word Count: 278  
> Written for: theonlyspl  
> Prompt: 4. “Do you…well…I mean…I could give you a massage?”  
> Summary: James wants to tell him to stop, but he can't.   
> Spoilers: Nebulously set pre-series. Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/   
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazarra, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: I really love being able to write for the Shay family. They give this lovely note of normalcy in the chaos that is the world of _Damien_ , and I can't stop the urge to keep writing for them. Jacob and Patrick bring an element of grounding and sanity to James' life, one that he really needs to have in order to survive.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

"Daddy?"

Jacob's voice pulls James from his thoughts with a smile. "Hey, buddy, what happened to your cartoons?"

"It's not as fun without you," he replies in a small voice as he slips into the room a little more. "Papa doesn't do the voices with them like you do."

"He doesn't? But he does the voices for your stories." James leans back in his chair, wincing slightly as his headache grows stronger temporarily. With a deep breath, he smiles again and helps his son settle in his lap.

"It's different." Jacob starts to speak again, but stops and studies his father's face. "Are you sad, Daddy?"

"Why do you ask that?"

Instead of immediately answering, Jacob raises his hands and gently traces the lines of his face. "Your face looks sad and the lines are deeper. They only do that when you're sad or mad. Are you mad?"

"No, buddy, I'm not mad. I just have a headache, that's all."

Jacob continues to run his hands over his father's face, moving back to let his fingers gently scratch over his scalp. James wants to tell him to stop, but he can't. And then he realizes that his head doesn't throb nearly as badly, that his shoulders aren't as knotted up as they were when he came home.

"That felt really good, Jacob," he says several minutes later, then presses a kiss to the boy's forehead. "You made Daddy's headache go away."

"I did?" The bright smile on his face drains the last of the tension from his shoulders.

"Yes, you did. And as a reward, how about we have a bowl of popcorn while we watch your cartoons?"


End file.
